Feudal Driver
The Feudal Driver is the transformation belt for the Armored Riders. Functionality To transform, the user opens the lock on the Lockseed, which causes the Driver to materialize on the Rider and a dimensional opening into the Feudal Forest to materialize above them and the Arms that correspond to the Lockseed used to appear from it. Afterwards, the user shouts "Feudal Rider!", then attaches the Lockseed onto the belt's Drive Bay and closes the lock to secure it into the Lock On Arm. Finally, the user presses the Cutting Blade knife down, which cuts open the Lockseed itself, causing the Arms to fall on top of the user's head and the Driver to announce the Arms granted. Once on the user, the Arms materialize the suit and forms the helmet. Afterwards, the Arms' Armor Parts disassembles to form the chestplate and pauldrons, with the Arms Weapon appearing in the Rider's hands once the transformation is complete. If the Rider is already in the Feudal Forest, the Arms will just materialize above the Rider from energy in the same color as the Arms armor is in. If the wearer of the Feudal Driver is in danger and has unlocked a Lockseed, the Arms will descend quickly to shield the user from harm. Even though all the Riders use a Feudal Driver which share the same voice, they each have a unique Rider Indicator plate on the wearer's left hand side. Each Rider Indicator is created when the belt is first put on, locking the belt to that particular user and changing the sounds the belt makes when in use. If the Feudal Driver is damaged to the point that it will no longer function, the Rider Indicator will return to blank. Four additional variations on the Feudal Driver exist, all featuring silver belts rather than the yellow ones of the primary Drivers. The first appears to be a prototype, as it lacks a Cutting Blade or Rider Indicator and thus cannot be used to transform, but can still be used by Yggdrasill Corporation researchers to protect themselves from the hypnotic effects of immature Lockseeds and convert them into mature ones. This type was in use before the events of the show. The second is a full mass-production version of the primary Feudal Driver, which are used by the Ninjetti Troopers. This version lacks a Rider Indicator and does not lock to a user, but instead can be used to transform by anyone. It is implied to be weaker than the primary Drivers by some amount, as seen when Dylan and Andrew were able to put up a fight against several Ninjetti Troopers without transforming. A third, different variation of the mass-production Driver is found on Victor Marshall's desk and is later used by Feudal Rider Knuckle, utilizing a slightly different Pre-Arms base suit than the Ninjetti Troopers (the head/helmet is different). The fourth variant Feudal Driver is identical in appearance to the mass-production type but with a Rider Indicator, and is claimed to be stronger than the originals. This type is used by Feudal Rider Gladiator and Feudal Rider Viking from episode 17 onward. As shown, anyone who wears a Feudal Driver, be it Riders or Yggdrasill Corporation employees, can turn immature Lockseeds into mature Lockseeds just by picking them from their stems. Wearing a Driver and locking in a mature Lock Seed in also provides nutrition to a wearer thus allowing them to survive without growing hungry. The Feudal Driver can also combine with the Energy Driver by replacing the former's Rider Indicator with the latter's Energy Core. If the Rider is transformed when they activate an Energy Lockseed, it causes the normal Lockseed to close and unlock. Then, after the Energy Lockseed is inserted and both Lockseeds are locked in place, the normal Lockseed's Armor Part is sent upwards into the sky, where it merges with the Energy Lookseed's descending Armor Part to become the jinbaori-themed Samurai Arms, which then falls onto the Rider as soon as the Cutting Blade is pressed down, allowing them to assume Samurai Mode. If the Rider is not already transformed, they must lock both Lockseeds in place and press the Cutting Blade down, causing both Lockseed's Arms to descend side by side before being drawn together to combine into the Samurai Arms and fall onto the user as usual. When the Cutting Blade is pressed down between one and three times, a Rider can activate a certain ability. *Once: The Squash function can either power up a Rider's Arms Weapon for a finishing attack or allow the user to initiate a Rider Kick when infused with the fruit-shaped/nut-shaped energy of their Arms. *Twice: The Au Lait function gives extra power to the Squash function. *Thrice: The Sparking function can either further enhance a Rider's finishing attack to its full potential or temporarily convert the user's Arms into its original fruit/nut form to spin and use as a shield. History The Feudal Drivers were created by the Feudal Overlords. As per their plans, the first seven would be given to six teens of Zeron City to participate in the Feudal Games, which initially turned out to be a failure when the Riders escaped through a crack in the Feudal Forret. Whenever a Rider transformed and fought, the Driver would collect data that would be used further by the Corporation's R&D Branch. The data collected from the Feudal Drivers would eventually culminate in the creation of the Energy Drivers, as well as the mass-production Feudal Drivers used by the Ninjetti Troopers. Victor Marshall reveals that in 10 years time, the day the Feudalites take over, Yggdrasill can make one billion mass-produced Feudal Drivers, wiping out the other six billion people. Users Main version *Dylan Nicholson/Feudal Rider Orange: Given to him by the Feudal Overlords. This version equips the user with a Feudal Saber, its holder and a Lock Holder. While in Ultimatum Mode, the Feudal Saber is replaced with a second Lock Holder, which Dylan uses for his Energy Lockseeds. *Allen Stephenson/Feudal Rider Melon (I): Given to him by the Feudal Overlords. Later abandoned and given to his brother Sid for the Energy Driver in short time before the betrayals of Victor's group, but recovered it after his Energy Driver was taken from him. However, it was destroyed in the resulting battle against Luke as Canta. This version equips the user with a Feudal Saber and its holder. *Sid Stephenson/Feudal Rider Melon (II): Given to him by Allen. Later abandoned and given back to his brother for the latter's Energy Driver. This version equips the user with a Feudal Saber and its holder. After it was destroyed by Luke as Canta, it was repaired by DJ Revo and given back to Sid. *Andrew Gordon/Feudal Rider Bana: Given to him by the Feudal Overlords. Later stole a mass-production driver from Victor's office during his escape from Yggdrasill Tower, and gave it to Zack Moore, the future Feudal Rider Knuckle. *Luke Johnston/Feudal Rider Drago: Given to him by the Feudal Overlords. Retired its use for quite some time. *Beau Jackson/Feudal Rider Viking: Given to him by the Feudal Overlords. Retired its use in favor of a newer model. *Akira Tao/Feudal Rider Ninjetti: Given to him by the Feudal Overlords. Broken due to a stray attack by Melon. Later replaced by the Energy Driver. *Alfonzo "Fonzo" Martinez/Feudal Rider Gladiator: Given to him by the Feudal Overlords. Retired its use in favor of a newer model. Mass-produced version *Ninjetti Troopers: Given to employees of Yggdrasill to function as their foot soldiers. *S.C.P. Research Members: Given to employees of S.C.P. to harvest Lockseeds. (Harvesting Driver) *Zack Moore/Feudal Rider Knuckle: Stolen from Victor Marshall's office in S.C.P. Tower by Drew, who gave it to Zack. *Beau Jackson/Feudal Rider Viking: Retired his original model in favor of a mass-production unit with his old Rider Indicator (most likely to identify the Pre-Arms Suit). *Alfonzo "Fonzo" Martinez/Feudal Rider Gladiator: Retired his original model in favor of a mass-production unit with his old Rider Indicator (most likely to identify the Pre-Arms Suit). Other *Feudal Emperor Ren/Feudal Rider Blood Orange: Unknown. Aesthetically identical to the yellow-belted original models, including a unique Rider Indicator. This version equips the user with a Feudal Saber and its holder. (Deceased) *Feudal Emperor Ren/Feudal Rider Emperor: Aesthetically identical to the silver-belted mass production models, but with a unique Rider Indicator. (Deceased) Rider Indicators Gaim_faceplate.jpg|Orange Baron faceplate.jpg|Bana Ryugen faceplate.jpg|Drago Zangetsu faceplate.jpg|Melon Gritonfaceplate.jpg|Viking DX-Kurokage-Faceplate.jpg|Ninjetti Bravo faceplate 01.png|Gladiator Bujin Gaim Indicator.jpg|Blood Orange 15Faceplate.jpg|Emperor Blank_Rider_Indicator.jpg|Blank (Unused/Ninjetti Troopers/Knuckle) Gallery Variations & Combinations SDlike02.jpg|Feudal Driver with no Cutting Blade or Rider Indicator Sengoku_Driver_Genesis_Core.png|Feudal Driver combined with the Energy Core Senyojointwithsengokudriver.jpg|Feudal Driver combined with the Ultra Joint Squash Rider Kicks Orange_Squash_Burai_Kick_1080p_Bluray.jpg|Orange Squash: Orange Kick Strike FR Orange Buraikick.png|Fresh Orange Squash: Orange Kick Strike IBreaker.jpg|Pine Squash: Pine Kick Burai_Kick.jpeg|Orange & Jimber Lemon Squash Budou-Kurumi Squash.jpg|Knuckle Squash (right) & Grape Squash: Drago Blast (left) Energy Attacks Durian colorful light.png|Durian Squash: Durian Wave Sparking: Fruit Shields Soiya! Orange Sparking.jpg|Orange Arms Shield Mode Notes *The transformation call for the Feudal Driver and Energy Driver is similar to the transformation call in Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. Category:Transformation Gear Category:Transformation Belt